Caster shells
Caster shells are the ammunition of caster guns and spell guns. Caster shells come in twenty numbered varieties. Caster shells are actually pre-made spells loaded into cartridges that are extremely effective against Tao Magic. History During the Fixed Star Era, caster shells were created by wizards who used mana as their primary source of power. When mana began to grow scarce, the wizards attempted to harness its power within specialized cartriges. However, caster shells only proved to be a temporary solution to a persisting problem. Caster shells and their weapons eventually fell to wayside and became antiques in the Toward Stars Era.Outlaw Star: "Hot Springs Planet Tenrei" Caster shells are numbered by the wizards who create them. Their numbers appear to define the varied effects of each shell. Shells that are numbered #4, #9, and #13 are the rarest kinds, as they were only created by wizards of Tenrei, Ark Manaf, Hadul and Urt. The magical power of these particular shells drew upon the life force of the user in the absence of extra mana to create a devastating effect more powerful than the typical caster shells. Beyond that, caster shells in general are benign and use only the mana in which they were imbued with. List of Caster Shells in Outlaw Star Number #3 The #3 shell was the first shell used by Gene Starwind against the Kei pirate, Guugaku.Outlaw Star: "Outlaw World" The shell itself is red. When loaded into the caster gun, the shell causes the turbine of the weapon to glow red. The discharge itself is a large red beam with a diameter of approximately the distance between the user's head and their hip. The #3 shell was strong enough to dispel Tao magic and triggered a large explosion after impact, most of which went upward. Number #4 ".]] The #4 shells were the second to final shells used against Anten Seven member Hamushi and Hazanko.Outlaw Star: "Maze of Despair"Outlaw Star: "Return to Space" The shells themselves, created by the priestess Urt, are golden yellow and bear red kanji symbols. The discharge of the shells themselves trigger a purple and black effect on the turbine. A small black hole forms in negative space and glides over to whoever it was fired at before tearing the opponent inside out, pulling their entire being into the black hole. In the absence of mana, the user's life force then fades out of existence. Hazanko is the only victim of the #4 shell that was able to overcome its effects, however, his digital form within the Galactic Leyline is severed in half and bears a small orb in the center of where the rest of his body should be. Number #5 The #5 shell was used to dispel Roi Fong's Tao magic spell that took the form of a dragon. Like the #3 shell, the #5 shell is red. The disc discharge is blue, followed by a spiral tri-contrail effect. Number #9 The #9 shell was used against Ron MacDougall in the Galactic Leyline. Created by the priest Hadul, the shell is golden yellow and bears a red kanji symbol. The gun's disc triggers a light red glow. Seconds after the shell is fired, a small black hole appears and expels a blast that is strong enough to send an opponent flying across a particular landscape. In the absence of mana, the #9 shell will sap the user of their life force. Number #10 The #10 shell was used against Ron MacDougall, the Space Forces Autonomous Weapons and Hamushi in the Galactic Leyline.Outlaw Star: "Between Life and Machine" The #10 shell is golden yellow and when triggered inside the barrel, the disc glows red. The shell's discharge is a medium-sized red beam. The #10 shell can obliterate its opponents, but when used against another Caster or powerful Tao magic, its effects are nullified or repelled. Number #11 The #11 shell was used against the Space Forces Autonomous Weapons and Hamushi. The #11 shell is red and when triggered inside the gun, causes the disc to glow red. When discharged, the shell power manifests in a red burst. Like the #10 shell, the #11 shell can destroy its opponents, but a strong tao magic spell can repel its effects. Number #12 The #12 shell was used against Aisha Clan-Clan.Outlaw Star: "The Beast Girl, Ready to Pounce!" The #12 shell is white and when triggered inside the gun, causes the disc to glow purple. When fired from the gun, a burst of blue energy attacks the user's opponent. The #12 shell causes electrical damage and may kill an ordinary person. In the case of Aisha Clan-Clan, a Ctarl-Ctarl, the shell merely injured and rendered her unconscious. A #12 shell was implied to have been used on Hamushi by Gene during their encounter at the Galactic Leyline. The shell, however, had been fired off-screen and its effect were nullified by Hamushi's Tao magic. Number #13 The #13 shell was the final shell in Gene's repertoire and used against Hazanko. The #13 shell is golden yellow and bears a green kanji symbol. Created by Ark Manaf, When the shell is triggered inside the gun, the disc glows yellow and creates a electrical effect. When discharged, the shell creates a electrical blast. Number #19 The possible effects of the #19 shell are currently unknown. The only confirmed instance of the shell's use was when Gene Starwind attempted to use one against Roi Fong and Soi Len. The #19 shell is red and when triggered inside the gun, causes the disc to glow blue. However, the shell failed to fire at the time, and the potential of a properly working #19 shell has yet to be confirmed. Unknown Shell The unnumbered shell was used against the Anten Seven member Leilong.Outlaw Star: "The Seven Emerge" The characteristics of the shell are never revealed. When inside the chamber of the gun, the shell causes the discs to glow pink. When discharged, the power of the shell manifests as large blue beam with a diameter approximately the size of its user. References Category:Weapons in Outlaw Star Category:Lore Category:Outlaw Star Manga Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Space Hero Tales